danganvoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Mod Saihara
"''Has Darlie literally been asleep all day"''-Rantarou Mod Saihara is a Mod, Cast, and Crew Member of Danganvoice. Lore Chronically ill and fueled by Coca Cola, Saihara was one of the first mods to join Danganvoice. Despite auditioning for the role of Chiaki Nanami; she wanted to be matchies with Kaede and Rantarou and chose to go under the alias "Mod Saihara." She has been here through all the Sagas of Danganvoice; and is somehow still alive. For now. Personality Mod Saihara is the most pure being on the planet. She is sweet, kind, funny, honest, compassionate, hilarious... The list goes on and on! Known for her Jojo love and her hate of a certain furball named Dipper, Sai works hard not just on Danganvoice, but in life as well; she even puts others before herself when the situation calls for it. Sai deserves much better than something like that, though, so please don't forget to cherish her and her friendship! DV History Kae Saga The purest beginning of DanganVoice. Saihara joined after Rantarou did and became Chiaki Nanami. During this period she mostly talked in chat and enjoyed herself as a carefree member of the blog. She mostly was a visual designer; creating icons and helping upkeep the blog where needed. Scriptwriting was a secondary job as she also hates writing scripts and it brings physical pain to her. Many fights occurred in this period among members of the server and many scars were made. Then the fire nation attacked...? Sai Saga Kaede took a much needed hiatus since she was doing most of the work on the blog. Mainly audio and video editing, which Saihara eventually learned is the absolute worst. When Kaede took a beak. Saihara decided to step up and take Kaede's roles. Saihara became the sole editor and organizer of the blog for around 1-2 months (needs reliable time memory) and picked up the slack of others who were taking breaks. Saihara pumped out a fuck ton of requests and began revamping the audio icons and video editing. Unfortunately this also caused her to burn out; turning into a slower work pace. Die Saga Kaede eventually did come back, although still burnt out. She felt sympathy for Saihara; knowing what she went through in managing the entire blog and server. Many changes happened during this saga to reorganize the server. New mods were added, and some left, jobs were added on a rotational schedule, and all seemed pretty fucking awesome. Even though to this day Saihara would rather die than exist at all, she's still here and will edit requests when necessary. Hopefully this Saga ends and we can begin anew. Track Record "x" Relationships Mod Kaede - Saihara and Kaede had reconnected and kindled a friendship a year to a few months before Danganvoice was built. Kaede was the catalyst in Saihara's voice acting "career", informing her of Mod Rantarou's V3 first trial fandub, which never came to fruition. After it was canceled, Kaede formed Danganvoice where Saihara auditioned for the role of Chiaki Nanami. Mod Rantarou - Saihara and Rantarou met through Kaede, when he was holding his own V3 trial fandub. Saihara got the role of Angie Yonaga in said dub but sadly this was canceled. Later, Rantarou was the second mod on Danganvoice where Saihara was cast. Now they are close friends as well and they share many bad memes. Mod Momota - Momota and Saihara met when Saihara got a bad shot from a doctor and he checked on her on discord. This event touched her heart and they talked more in the Danganvoice chat. Later they grew a true friendship when Momota shared a piss kink image in chat and apologized to Saihara. She took this event as a sign of culture and made him stay up all night to hang out; thus giving him his first experience of "Real Darlie Hours." Mod Aki - Mutual friends through Kaede, Saihara midkey has a friend crush on Aki and thinks she's really cool. Modnokid / Michael - Oh hello there! Mod Ryouma / Ste - A mod on Danganvoice. Saihara has mixed feelings about Stel, being both intimidated and concerned about the images he sends in mod chat. Mochi - Ex-mod of danganvoice. She feexes the baby with hammer. Vivi - Creator of the Nipfest, voice of Ayana and Saihara's gorgeous baby girl. Also mega annoying hoe but because Sai loves her she puts up with her. Has not experienced Real Darlie Hours and at this point she is too scared to ask. Mew - Kagerou friend of Saihara's. Also another one of her children. Mew is a good friend to Saihara. Fuyu - Good friend of Saihara. She nicknamed him "Fuyubi" meaning "Winter Sun". Sometimes they shittalk anime. Emilian - Trivia * Saihara knows some Japanese, but chooses to waste it on memes * She will wear booty shorts in any weather, causing middle aged women to ask "Aren't you cold?" * Sai owns 3 dogs and 3 cats but all you'll ever hear about is Dipper because he's so cute and fat and squishy and mean! * Klayton, David Hayter, and All Might are probably her dads * You can't win Anakin, I have the high ground. * You underestimate my power! * Don't try it. * Saihara is a self-proclaimed Diamond Dog * Category:Membership Category:Mods Category:Scriptwriters Category:Audio Editors Category:Video Editors Category:Visual Designers